


Naming the Chairman

by ErinIslands



Series: Adventures of Chairman Meow [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, chairman meow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinIslands/pseuds/ErinIslands
Summary: Alec comes back from a long mission looking for the Soul Sword. Magnus still hasn't named the cat so Alec and Magnus name him together, against Alec's better judgement.





	

Alec was tired. He and Jace just got back from a long mission looking for the Soul Sword, with no luck. He slept only two hours last night, then he had to get up and write a mission report. He hadn’t seen Magnus in far too long. Of course, they had been texting back and forth, Magnus sending pictures of the cat that he still hadn’t named and selfies of him pouting when Alec told him he would be gone longer. But, Alec was done for the day and he was heading to Magnus’ loft to see him. He hadn’t told Magnus he was coming so Alec only hoped he was home. As soon as he opened the door to Magnus’ loft, he saw Magnus. He was sitting on the balcony playing with the cat. It made Alec’s heart warm to see him enjoying himself. Alec often wondered it Magnus was happier before Alec and his merry band of Shadowhunters entered his life. Of course he never told Magnus of his concern because Alec knew it was stupid. But he still felt guilty that he dragged Magnus into drama he didn't want to be a part of.

Magnus’ head whipped around when Alec shut the door to the loft. He smiled as his eyes landed on the boy. “Alexander!” He got up, carrying the cat with him, and walked to Alec meeting him halfway. Magnus was wearing a maroon button up shirt, with gold necklaces cascading down his toned chest, and tight black pants. He pulled Alec into his arms squishing the cat in between them. “How was your mission?”  
“Pointless, as expected.” Alec said putting his face into Magnus’ neck and smelling the now familiar scent of Magnus. He wrapped his arm around him and the other one pet the cat that was purring in between them. “I missed you.” Alec said against Magnus’ neck.  
“Wow, admitting your feelings. You must be exhausted!” Magnus said with a laugh but hugged Alec a little tighter. “I missed you too.” He kissed the side of Alec’s head and pulled away. “Since my boy is tired, why don’t you take the cat to the couch and I will get us some food.”  
“You should really name him.” He said taking the cat from Magnus.  
“Well, he didn’t answer to the name Michelangelo or Pablo Picasso. So I ruled out famous painters. He doesn’t like Beethoven, and that name was ruined by those dog movies.” Magnus said rolling his eyes. “He doesn’t like Hemingway or Fitzgerald either.” He sighed. “I want to name him after someone I’ve met.”  
“Wait, you met Hemingway?” Alec asked shocked.  
“Yes, my god, that man was gorgeous.” He sighed wistfully and Alec coughed pulling Magnus from his memories. “Of course, he was married when I met him. And I’m not into married men. Doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate.” Magnus said coming over and poking Alec in the nose. “But you, Alexander, are the most gorgeous man I’ve ever seen.”  
Alec rolled his eyes. “Want me to grow a mustache so I’ll look more like Hemingway?”  
Magnus paused and raised an eyebrow. “I wouldn’t be opposed.” Alec laughed and kissed his boyfriend. 

When they broke a part he took the cat to the couch and sat down with the cat nestled in his lap. He woke up twenty minutes later with Magnus poking him in the nose. “Nice nap?” he asked with a small smile.  
Alec rubbed his eyes. “Yeah, sorry.”  
“It’s perfectly fine, darling.” Magnus said leaning down and kissing Alec. Alec tried to turn the kiss into more but Magnus pulled away and smiled when Alec tried to follow. Alec glanced down at the cat in his lap that had deterred his efforts. “My two favorite boys!” Magnus said and pet the both of their heads. Alec snorted and picked the cat up off his lap to stand and follow Magnus into the kitchen.

Magnus had made chicken carbonara for Alec and himself and before they sat down to eat, he also put the cat’s dinner out so they were all eating together.  
“We are such a cute family.” Magnus said and held in his laughter at how red Alec’s face got and how he almost choked on his pasta. He just winked at the other boy when he nervously looked up at him. They exchanged pleasant conversations about Magnus’ clients the last few days as well as more information about Alec’s mission. After they ate dinner they moved to the living room and laid together on the couch. Alec was sitting up with his back against the arm rest and Magnus was laying in his lap. Alec ran his hands through Magnus’ hair without complaint, for once. Magnus normally got a little annoyed when Alec played with his hair, but since Magnus had nowhere else to go that night, he let him do it. The cat was laying on Magnus’ lap, curled up and asleep, snoring slightly. The only downside was the white and gray cat hair that was now sticking to Magnus’ tight black pants.

“So you said that you wanted to name the cat after someone you met, what else could you name him?”  
“Trying to get information out of me, Alexander?” Magnus asked but Alec could feel his body shake in laughter against his.  
“Just trying to help name the cat.” Alec said with a smile that Magnus couldn’t see.  
“Hmm, Babe Ruth, I met him the last time I was into sports.” He looked down at the cat that was still asleep. “He doesn’t like that either. David Beckham?” he asked the cat but the cat didn’t move. “So picky!”  
“David Beckham?”  
Magnus looked at Alec. “Not every person that I have met, have I slept with, Alexander.”  
Alec shook his head. “You said you met Babe Ruth the last time you were into sports but David Beckham played soccer!”  
“Oh, well, I met him at a Spice Girls concert.” He said with a blush. Somehow Alec got the High Warlock of Brooklyn to blush. He wished it was in the bedroom and not on the couch with a cat resting in Magnus' lap. “Oh! I could name him Patrick Swayze!” The cat still didn’t move. “Damn, I was hoping he would like that.” Magnus said with a pout.   
“Who is Patrick Swayze?”  
“You haven’t seen Dirty Dancing?” Magnus asked sounding wildly appalled.  
“No, sorry, I grew up hunting demons, no time for movies about dance.”  
“That movie is about much more than dancing, I assure you.” Magnus shuddered at the thought of never having seen Dirty Dancing and continued his thoughts about what he could name the cat. “Theodore Roosevelt? I could call you Teddy?” he asked the cat, who still didn’t move.  
“You met Theodore Roosevelt?”  
“You should really stop being so surprised about the people I have met in my many years on the earth. Theodore was a great man. Though I will say I had my eye on his niece, Eleanor. Of course she married Franklin in 1905, sadly. I didn't know at the time that she was a lesbian; I can’t imagine marrying someone you aren’t attracted to.” Magnus said and Alec flicked his earlobe. “You came to me eventually, my Alexander.” Magnus said turning and pushing his lips to Alec’s. “Though the person she married, she was actually related to so, good job not marrying your fifth cousin. But hey, she ended up being first lady.”  
Alec rolled his eyes. “You’ll never let me forget my disastrous wedding, will you?”  
“Never, Alexander. Need to keep if fresh in your mind so you don’t attempt that again.” He ran his hand down Alec’s face then turned around trying not to move the cat too much. “I met other world leaders. Sadly, never JFK.” Magnus let out a wistful sigh. “Though I almost met his wife.” The conversation went on and on, Magnus telling tales of his travels and of the people that he met. The cat was still asleep much to Magnus’ annoyance anytime he really liked a name for the cat. It soon approached midnight and Alec was hanging on by a thread, barely keeping his eyes open.

“Of course I could always name him after communist leader, Chairman Mao, since he doesn’t like any other name.” Magnus said sounding annoyed. It was at that moment that the cat picked his head up.  
“Magnus, no.”  
“Maybe instead of Mao we can call you, Chairman Meow?” Magnus asked the cat who walked up the rest of Magnus’ body and nudged Magnus with his head. “Chairman Meow it is!” He said excitedly petting the cat. “That’s so cute!”  
“Magnus! You can’t name the cat after a communist leader!”  
“But he liked it! Mao Zedong was also a poet if that makes you feel better. When comes the sunny day, /The land is dressed up with bright sun and/clear white snow, /What a gorgeous and attractive scene it is!” Magnus quoted one of his poems and the cat stood on his shoulder looking at Alec.  
“Why did you have to like that name?” Alec asked the cat and rubbed behind his ears. The cat meowed giving finality to the conversation. He took the cat’s paw and shook it, “Nice to meet you Chairman.” Alec released the Chairman's paw and the cat jumped off the couch heading back towards Magnus' bedroom. "I like it, it suits him." Magnus said to Alec as he turned and readjusted, laying on his side against Alec. Alec kissed the top of his head and whispered an 'i love you,' and they fell asleep together, laying on Magnus' couch. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this new addition to the Adventures of Chairman Meow series, more to come! Also, I'm working on my history major so I threw in some historical figures. And Eleanor Roosevelt was indeed a lesbian, because history isn't as straight as it is perceived!


End file.
